Camp Rock 3 Battle Of The Hearts Begins part 3
by xXLifeIsABitch
Summary: Last Part Of The Battle Of The Hearts Begins Part 3 of 3 Not the last Chapter


**Love, Drama, & Even More Love & Drama**

_Easter might've been over but not Mitchie's destiny to hook Caitlyn and Nate together, but it would take a lot of explaining and apologizing. Mitchie looked down to see her cell phone ringing,, it was Shane calling for the 52__nd__ time with 25 missed calls, and 42 text messages. Caitlyn was sitting up in her bed watching Mitchie, "It's nice to see someone has a successful love life." She sighs getting up from her bed going to the bathroom. Mitchie turned her phone off, "Way to go Shane." Mitchie followed Caitlyn as she brushed her teeth aggressively, "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-_

"_Why couldn't you just listen to me? I told you I was fine with being friends with Nate, now I'll hardly ever see him again."_

"_Ok, first of all without me you wouldn't have the courage to stand up and actually go on a date with him, second of all he's here at camp with you so you'll see him everyday, and third-_

"_You're a backstabbing best friend that only wants to help me and Nate so you look good to the whole public and start showing up in magazines and become a star while forgetting all us other little people."_

"_You know about the album? But it hasn't even been released or word has gotten out. How could you have possibly known that?"_

"_Next time Mitchie, don't brag to your manager loudly about your new career or leave your journal on the bed where it can easily be read."_

"_I don't suppose you read my diary as well, have you?"_

"_Point is, you really should stop pretending you want to help. Kim Kardashian isn't exactly someone you should be modeling right now."_

"_This isn't even about me. Caitlyn, you're my best friend. All I ever want is the best for you, even if I have to give it to you myself."_

"_And you say it's not all about you." Caitlyn rolls her eyes walking out of the bathroom unconvinced._

"_I'm sorry, why can; you just accept it and move on?"_

"_Because no apology can cover up the trouble you caused me and Nate. I wouldn't be surprised if he rejected your apology either." Caitlyn grabbed her coat and rushed outside the cabin, passing Nate on her way out._

_Nate walked in confused, "What was that all about?"_

"_Last night. Look, if you're here to yell at me even more, go right ahead. But I'm not exactly in the best mood to care to listen."_

"_I'm not mad and I'm not here to yell at you." Nate smiles gently walking over._

"_What? But last night….you were so furious." Mitchie stands up with an angry expression, "You weren't pranking me, were you?"_

"_No, I just needed some time to cool off. Last night made me realize that the breakup between Dana and I shouldn't keep me from moving on."_

"_Sooo, last night helped?"_

"_Oh yea, I came over to thank you." He sits on the bed next to Mitchie with a huge smile, taking her hand._

_Mitchie looked down smiling, "So, you think you'll give Caitlyn another chance?"_

"_Anything for you."_

"_You mean anything for love right?"_

_He looks away chuckling, "That too." Then he turns back to Mitchie kissing her cheek._

_Caitlyn clears her throat as she stands in the doorframe with her arms crossed, "I forgot something in here, but I'll leave if you two need your privacy or whatever."_

"_Hello to you two Caity.' Mitchie giggled looking up at a very jealous Caitlyn, "Now's your cue." Mitchie whispers into Nate's ear._

_Nate stood up chuckling and walked over to Caitlyn taking her hands. Caitlyn looked nervously up at Nate, "I'm sorry she's been so pushy, it's ok if you don't want to date me I understand."_

"_Caitlyn I know you like me, I like you too."_

"_You do?" Her lips quivered and chin shook quickly._

"_Come on, I have something to show you." He takes her hand and walks with her outside._

_Mitchie saw a note on her pillow and smiled, then headed over to the water where she saw Shane dressed up fancy in a canoe. Mitchie jumped into the water and swam over to the canoe getting Shane all wet._

"_Hey, I thought the note said to get dressed up." He chuckled wiping the water off his face._

"_Oh so that was you who left the note." She giggled taking his hands, "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_You were right though, I really do want to go the next level with you, but your worth waiting for."_

_Mitchie blushed then looked his outfit over, "So, what's with the tux?"_

"_Uhm, Mitchie…..I have something to ask you."_

"_Well whatever it is I'm sure it isn't as bad as marriage."_

_Shane looked up at her surprisingly, laughing nervously, "N-no, of course not."_

"_Then what is it then….wait is that a ring your pocket?"_

"_A promise ring." He cracked a smidge smile._

"_Oh Shane…IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" She hugged him tightly, "Thank you!"_

_Shane looked down sadly, "Your welcome…."_

**After Their Date**

_Shane walks Mitchie back to her cabin where they notice Caitlyn and Nate making out. Mitchie clears her throat, "Yea, I can really see that you're not crushing on him."_

_Caitlyn giggled then looked at Nate, "You'd better go cutie."_

"_Now hold on a second. Nate why don't you stay over in the cabin with Caitlyn and I'll just go camp out outside."_

"_Oh no you don't little missy, your coming to sleep in my cabin." Shane pulls Mitchie close by the waist then carries her to his cabin while Nate and Caitlyn continue their night of romance. Shane sets Mitchie gently down as they enter his cabin, she looks around at how clean it is, "For a guy, you sure know how to keep your cabin clean." _

"_Hey, what can I say, I clean up nice."_

"_You mean Nate does?"_

"_Yea." He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck._

_Mitchie kisses his cheek giggling, "So, where do I sleep?"_

"_How about with me? It's pretty chilly tonight, and you could use the warmth."_

"_Ok." Mitchie changes into one of Shane's pajamas and climbs in bed._

_Surprised at how cool Mitchie was acting, Shane changed as well and cuddled up to Mitchie keeping her warm._


End file.
